


and then, I found you

by djupcake



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Early Implied Kristanna, F/F, Fluff and Angst, POV First Person, non-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djupcake/pseuds/djupcake
Summary: A love story told from five simple words.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	and then, I found you

The first time we meet is right after my family moves into your neighborhood. I’m the shy nine-year old, with her blonde hair done in a messy ponytail, hiding behind her dad. You’re the excited eight (and a half!) year old, with overalls and pigtails, happy to have someone around her age to finally play with. As our parents are talking in the kitchen, you and I go in the backyard where you asked if I wanted to play hide-and-seek.

I’m surprised at how much energy you have, at the way you bounced on your toes while talking to me. Although that’s  probably  because I’m two inches (and a half! You always like to remind me of that) taller than you.  I’ll always wonder what would have happened if I said no, if I had retreated to my room and hid under my covers with the new mystery novel I borrowed from the library.

But I said yes. And because it’s my house, you said you'd let me hide first.  While you counted down from ten, I decided on pressing myself against the wooden door that leans against our garden. I’m doing so good at staying still until I hear your footsteps getting closer, and a giggle escapes my lips. I'm caught pretty  easily  after that.

When it’s my turn to count, I can hear your sandals thump along the grass. I open my eyes and realize that being alone...kind of stinks. I search intently all around my backyard, in the shed, in the same spot that I hid, under the table.

And then, I found you. You somehow climbed on top of our gazebo, and you laugh as you jump down. Right on top of me. We fell onto the grass laughing.

* * *

It’s the first day of middle school. We rode on our bikes to the campus, talking about how excited we are to finally be around teenagers, the “cool kids”. We don’t talk about how we only have one class together, and it’s at the end of the day.

Science. My least favorite, but one of your favorites. Especially since you heard that we get to dissect a frog later in the year.

You’re still wearing overalls, deciding that they’re going to be your “look” for that year. If all else fails, you were at least going to  be known  as the “Cool Girl that Wears Overalls.” I wore a neutral blue shirt and jeans because I don’t want to bring too much attention to myself.  Having people look at you and talk about you all the time is terrifying, I don’t want that even if they’re saying good things about me.

We made it to school and locked our bikes. I walked you to your homeroom class before going to my own.  A week before, you and I went on an adventure around the campus, figuring out where our classes are and how we’d be able to see as much of each other as possible.

Unfortunately, we forgot to take into account the hundreds of other students who couldn’t care less about our  meticulously  crafted map.  With the plan blowing up in our face, I instead focus on my classes, writing notes on the syllabus sheets and going over my schedule in my planner. I know I should try to make some new friends, but the first day of school feels so overwhelming that this is all that I can do.

And then, I found you. I’m looking forward to science class for the first time in my life, and that’s because I know you’ll be here with me. You’re talking to another girl next to you, and a boy sitting behind you, but your face lights up when you see me. You waved me over, patting the empty seat that you’ve saved  just  for me. I’m so happy to see you, and you’re so happy to be around all these new students. I didn’t know it then, but that was the first time I’d ever experienced jealousy.

* * *

We’re juniors in high school, finishing up our marching band season. I was the section leader for the clarinets, and you were the color guard captain. Everyone in the band loved you, you managed to brighten everyone’s day just by being yourself. Not to mention, I saw the guys in the drumline eyeing you a lot. I was well-respected too, and I had a great relationship with my section, but other than that I was pretty much off everyone’s radar.

We’ve just finished our halftime show, the last one before championships. Our championships, not the football team’s. They only managed to win three games that year.

I’m walking back to the stands with my section as they talked about our solo in the second movement, but I couldn’t help but keep looking back at the field. We’re best friends, I should wait for you and walk back to the stands with you .  But we’ve been spending less and less time with each other, and...well, you seemed like you were doing  just  fine chatting with the new snare player that  just  transferred in that year. He’s even holding your flag for you, which you rarely let anyone do.

We’ve settled into our seats, waiting to play our stand tunes even though we know that we’ll be lucky to even play our fight song during this half. And I kept looking further down the rows, but I didn’t see you. Where could you be? Halfway through the third quarter, I get a little bit worried and leave the stands.  My uniform makes it hard to sidestep the crowds, but I’m able to find an opening to get my bearings and figure out where to look first.

And then, I found you.  Under the bleachers with your flag on the ground, and your arms wrapped around the snare player’s shoulders. You’re kissing him. I head to the bathroom, fast, rationalizing that I should give you two some privacy. And for some reason, when I shut myself into a stall, I start crying.

* * *

It's our high school graduation. Can you believe it?

It’s a day that you and I had been counting down to throughout those four years.  The scrapbook at your house that we made to celebrate our high school memories has  officially  run out of pages. And on the final page, is one big question: What’s Next?

Luckily, you and I have talked about what’s next.  You and I were going to the same university, rooming together, finding part-time jobs to pay off our student loans and to have some extra spending money. I’ll be majoring in English (duh), and you’ll be majoring in Biology. For the first time in forever, it’ll be  just  me and you.

Well...me, you, and your boyfriend.

You've been going out for almost two years. From what I saw, he’s ready to take your relationship to the next... _final_ level. And you, you’re hesitant but happy with where you were. At least it looked like it. And then there was me, dealing with these emotions and feelings I didn’t expect to have. I’ve been feeling so left out in your plans, even though you and I act like our friendship is as strong as it’s ever been.

I’m sweating through my gown, and not because it’s warm out on the football field. These feelings...I realized a while ago that I had feelings for you. My best friend. I’ve known you for almost ten years at this point, and...gosh, who knows how long I’d felt like this.

Our seating is alphabetical, which means you’re a few rows ahead of me, but in the sea of black caps, trying to find you is useless.  As the valedictorian closed out her message and asked us to move our tassels to the side, it dawns on me how much is about to change. For  all of  us. Unfortunately, that's when I’m able to see your boyfriend, who’s only one row in front of me.

I know about the engagement ring in his pocket.

I’m too fixated on that and I almost miss my cue to throw my cap in the air. I let myself feel the enjoyment of that moment. Because that’s exactly what it was: a moment. A short  point in time  that just...ends. And that’s that. I clutched my diploma close to me as we all scurried out of our seats. Everyone’s rushed out to find their families, but there was one person I needed to see first.

And then, I found you.

You’re in a clearing among the crowd, hand on your heart...looking at your boyfriend who was down on one knee. I was hoping against all hope that I’d get to you first, so that I could say...what? That I love you? That you should ditch him for me? No, that’s selfish. You deserve to be happy, always, even if it means that my heart gets broken. I paused, accepting my defeat, waiting for you to say yes and cry tears of joy.

But...that moment never came.  An eternity passed, and you knelt down as well. You said something into your boyfriend’s ear that wiped all expectations off his face. He looks embarrassed, mortified, and places the ring back into his pocket. He walked away, disappeared into the crowd, and it’s as if fate told you where I was because you immediately turned to look at me.

There was sadness on your face, even though you were smiling. When you reached your arms out to hug me,  I feel  like you needed it more.

* * *

Second year of college, end of our first semester.

You spent that whole first year grieving over the breakup, and I spent so much time  just  being there for you, that our whole first year was a blur. But you learned to live, and I learned  just  how much work I needed to do compared to high school.

With my degree, there was so much writing to be done, and usually I’m  just  fine with that.  I love writing, even those boring research essays, but no writing final has given me this much headache before. It got to the point where I began holing myself up in my room, with strained eyes,  barely  eating, almost tearing my hair out, tackling this damn thing so that I can end this semester with Straight A’s.

And then, you found me.

The light from my door opening irritated me, and I almost snapped at you. But you took my irritation in stride. You spoke softly, slowly  closed my laptop and made me rest my head on your shoulder. And you held me in your arms. It felt really nice.

That’s all you did for a while. You didn’t say anything, you didn’t expect me to say anything either. We  just  sat there, letting the time pass by as I began to realize  just  how...  just  how tired I was. When was the last time I slept?

You said that you were always here for me, and I knew that. You began to talk about how hardworking and dedicated I am, how I’m the smartest person you know. You told me that I’ll make it through this and that I’ll see the sun shine again. Those words were familiar, and then I remembered that they’re the same words I said to you after the breakup.

I used to hold you  just  like this too. It’s all the same. Or at least...that’s what I thought.

But then you surprise me. During a lull, you tipped my chin up so that I was looking at you. And you do what I wanted to do long before. You kissed me.

We’re kissing, you and I. It’s my very first kiss, and you gave it to me. And it felt like I was floating.

* * *

It’s been three years since that day. Our relationship is so much stronger than I ever thought it’d be. It's almost like a dream. We’ve graduated college, moving on to our new future. Asking ourselves once again what's next. I’ve decided to take a teaching position at a new high school close to the neighborhood we grew up in. You’ve decided to continue your studies and work on your Master’s degree.

We found an off-campus apartment, and while the rent’s a little higher than I want it to be, we find a way to make it work. We always find a way to make it work.

The days are getting rougher now that midterms are coming up. I don’t think my students realize that they’re  just  as stressful for me. But I can’t feel upset for too long, because you’ve sent me a text telling me to hurry home. You say that you have a surprise for me.

With aching feet and my beat-up leather bag tossed across my shoulder, I slide my key into the lock of our front door.

And then, I find you.

You’re standing in the entrance of our tiny kitchen, with my favorite meal on our tiny dining table that we found at a thrift store, and you’ve got our song playing on a Bluetooth speaker. You tell me that you’ve had it on loop for the past twenty minutes. I ask you what this is about, remarking that it isn’t near any of our birthdays yet. You smile  knowingly, but say nothing.

Instead, you get down on one knee, and you pull out a ring. Before you even have a chance to finish your speech, I’m down on my own knee saying yes.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please don't be too impressed by my increase in productivity. I definitely can't keep this up. But I've had this idea rattling around in my head for a little, so I figured why not write it out at 10 PM even though I have to go to work in six hours?


End file.
